


You're Stuck with Me

by ChrisJordyn



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bipolar Even Bech Næsheim, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisJordyn/pseuds/ChrisJordyn
Summary: "So beautiful," Even thought. "I would probably melt under his touch."He got up, put on sweatpants, closed the blinds and lay down in his bed. "I should’ve gone over and talked to him," he thought as he fell asleep.Or: The one where Even, coming out of a depressive episode, falls in love with a boy he sketched and, the second they meet, they realize they're now stuck with each other - in a good way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's some fluff I guess... 
> 
> I know the chapters are short but I didn't want to put all of them into one because the division kinda made sense for the storyline. It was supposed to be a one-shot but that's life I guess. Also, this way I have a little more time for editing and proof-reading. I'll update them quickly, though. No more than a few days for each chapter, I promise! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Btw I know my punctuation is a mess. Commas are my archenemies. Don't hate me plz.

Even had spent the last ten days in his bed. After his manic episode the week prior his friends had brought him back to the flat he shared with Mikael where he had crashed in his room. Apart from trips to the bathroom, he hadn’t left it since.

 

There was noise in the kitchen. Then, steps came closer and there was a knock on his door. Mikael peeked his head in: “God morgen, buddy! How are you?”

“Hmmmmpf…,” Even grunted.

“Great,” Mikael laughed. “That sounds way better than yesterday.” He smiled at Even fondly for a moment, thinking.

“See, I was just about to make breakfast and I thought it might be time to get you out of this hole for a bit. So… I’ll give you fifteen minutes to take a shower and get dressed. By then, I’ll be done with cooking, so we can eat together in the kitchen and then go for a short walk. How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know,” Even said, considering the offer. “Might be a good idea. Thanks, Mik.”

A bright smile spread on Mikael’s face. He walked over to the other side of the room, pulled the blinds up and opened the window. Fresh air hit Even’s face. “Ugh! Way too bright, way too cold!” he groaned.

Mikael chuckled. “Come on, you can do it! Today is going to be a good day.”

 

 

They walked silently while the October air filled their lungs. It had become cold pretty fast, but the fresh wind revived Even’s tired limbs, so it was good he went out, he decided. The park was quiet and empty. It was a Tuesday morning and most people were at work or at school. The only noise – apart from birds and wind in the trees – came from the skate park a few hundred feet away.

They didn’t talk much because there was nothing to say. Mikael knew about the emptiness Even felt during his depressive episodes. He understood him like no one else did. They had known each other for years and lived together for a little over a year. There was some sort of silent understanding between them. They were like brothers.

Mikael came to a halt at the gates of the skate park. “What do you think, Ev? Wanna go in and watch for a bit?”

“Hm,” Even hummed. “Might as well…”

 

They sat down on a bench and Mikael fixed his eyes on the skaters instantly. Mikael was obsessed with skating. When not skating himself, he had no problem watching other skaters for hours. His eyes flickered back to Even, then to his backpack. “Ah, before I forget, I brought you something.” He pulled out a black paperback and a few pencils.

Even lifted his brows. “You brought my sketchbook?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Mikael smiled. “Thought it might help you take your mind off of things for a while.”

“Thanks.” Even said while the hint of a smile formed in his cheeks.

He opened the book to a blank page and searched the park with his eyes. A few people scooted around on their boards in and around the pits. Apart from Even and Mikael, there were only two other spectators here. A dark blond girl, whose eyes were fixed on a brown haired skater with bushy eyebrows, and curly golden haired boy who was looking at his phone.

They were out of earshot but as the girl said something to the boy, he looked up and laughed heartily, revealing his parted teeth and a sparkle in his eyes. The sight of that laugh was exhilarating. Even’s tired heart leapt a bit. He stared at the boy for another minute trying to memorize his facial features. Then, he tilted his head forward and began to sketch.

 

“Oh my God, Even, is that the boy over there?” Mikael gasped. “That sketch is amazing!”

“Haha, welcome back from your trance.” Even giggled. “And… Thanks, I guess?”

“Oh wow, your mood has definitely improved over the last half hour.” Mikael narrowed his eyebrows. He looked at Even, then at the boy, back at the sketch, then back at Even with a smug smile. “You should go talk to him.”

“Nah, that’s creepy,” Even laughed shyly.

“Hm, okay then,” Mikael retreated hesitantly. “Do you want to go home?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

When they got back, Even’s room looked significantly different from what it had looked like in the morning. The sheets were changed, the floor was vacuumed and the clothes that had been lying scattered all over it were hung over a drying rack in the corner freshly washed. He was still standing in the entrance of his room, mouth agape, when he heard muffled voices from the kitchen.

“You guys cleaned up my room?” he said, as he walked in. He already knew the answer. Elias and Adam were leaning against the counter while Mikael rummaged around in the fridge.

“Yeah,” Elias smiled carefully. “Hope that was okay?”

“You have no idea how much I love you right now!” Even shuffled over shyly and pulled both of them into a hug. They always knew what to do to make him better. He couldn’t have wished for better friends.

“Anything for you, buddy,” Adam said. “Are you feeling any better?”

“A bit,” Even replied.

“Glad to hear it.”

Even gave them a hint of a smile. “Would it be okay if I went back to bed now, though? I’m a bit exhausted.”

“Absolutely,” Elias said. “We know.” He looked at Even fondly and then added: “Do you want me to pick you up at 11 for the History of Film lecture tomorrow? Might be a chill one to get back into things. We can sit in the back so we can leave in case it gets too much.”

“Sounds good, thanks.” He really loved his friends to pieces.

 

 

Back in his room, he opened his sketch book again. Fondly, he smiled at the boy from before. The sight of him warmed him up inside. That laugh of his seemed so genuine and kind that Even felt like he already kind of knew him. He set the book down on his desk and pulled the chair out to sit. He opened the drawer next to him and took out his coloring pencils. Usually, he left his sketches black and white, but something about the color of the boy’s hair and eyes had captured his attention. So, he retraced his curly hair with different colors until he it had a golden glow to it. Then, he gave his eyes a few specks of green. _So beautiful_ , Even thought. _I would probably melt under his touch._

He got up, put on sweatpants, closed the blinds and lay down in his bed. _I should’ve gone over and talked to him_ , he thought as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it is the same day and it's probably bad for stats but I just wanted to get this out there because I couldn't stop smiling while writing this. Have fun with their first meeting.

History of Film was boring as always. Not that the topic wouldn’t have been interesting. The professor was just old and slow, and usually, rather sooner than later, he trailed off and started rambling about the same old stories of himself, his dog, and an old projector in his basement. The first time around, the story had been exciting and sweet. Now, it was just dull and old.

The auditorium was rugged and kind of retro. There had to be room for at least 300 people here. The perfect place to be anonymous and disappear in a crowd. Elias had been right: This was a pretty good place to start when coming out of a depressive episode. And, being in the far back, the professor wouldn’t even have noticed if one of them had brought a sandwich toaster to class to make a late breakfast. 

As Even’s mind wandered off, he started drawing curvy lines on the right hand margin of his notes. The more he added, the more they resembled the curly mop of hair of the green eyed boy who he hadn’t managed to get out of his mind since the day before.

“What are you trying to draw there, Ev? A Havanese dog?” whispered Elias, leaning over into Even’s personal space.

“Ha ha!” Even scoffed. “I’m just doodling.”

“As if you ever doodled. You always have some big piece of art in mind,” Elias replied. “Did you meet a woman with a ginormous amount of hair?”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Even shrugged. “It’s just scribble.”

 

 

 

“Well, that was fun,” Elias sighed exasperatedly as they were coming out of the auditorium.

“Does that surprise you, though?” Even joked. “The guy has got to be ninety-five.”

“Not really no, but I keep trying to find something interesting every week and he disappoints every single time.” Mikael shrugged. “I have the same feeling whenever I decide to give Oreos another try. I know I don’t like them but every time one of you brings them to our pre-games I try them again like some idiot goldfish that swims into the glass of his aquarium repeatedly.”

“Vivid example,” Even giggled. “But I’m still not over the fact that you don’t like Oreos. Who are you? There is no way you are human.”

“Ugh, we’ve been over this too many damn times,” Elias laughed, immediately regretting that he had brought it up in the first place. “I’m gonna go to the cafeteria. You coming?”

“Uhm… No I think I’m gonna go home, actually” Even exhaled. One lecture had definitely been enough for his first day back. He could feel the tiredness pulling his limbs down and his eyelids were way heavier than they should be. “I’m incredibly tired, but you go ahead. I can take the tram.”

Elias’ eyes lingered on him for a second. Then, he narrowed his eyebrows. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“I can handle it. Thanks dad.” Even gave him a weak smile.

Elias still didn’t look quite convinced. However, he gave in after a few seconds of considering. “Alright. But take care of yourself. And call me if something happens.”

“Yes I will, thanks.”

“Will you, though?”

“Elias!”

“Promise me!”

“I promise.”

“Okay, I’ll hold you to that.”

“Jesus, just go and eat!” Even sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

 

 

He was not fine. As soon as he turned around the corner, he was in the middle of a crowd that was swarming out of one of the auditoriums. At least ten people bumped into him within seconds and Even quickly couldn’t concentrate on where he was headed anymore.

_I need to get out of here_. Quickly pacing through the nearest exit, he tried to blend out everyone as efficiently as his mind would possibly let him.

As soon as he was outside, he turned the around corner of the building and let himself slide onto the ground with his back against the wall. He buried his face in the inside bend of his arm so that the only thing he could see was pitch black darkness.

Breathing in.

Breathing out.

Waiting.

 

 

 

A few minutes later he began to calm down. His breath normalized and his heartrate resembled that of a human being again. Slowly he lifted his head.

There was someone sitting beside him.

He turned his head and stared into green, kind eyes.

It was the boy from the skate park.

“Hei,” the boy smiled.

Even was startled. “Uhm… hei?”

There was a moment of silence between them.

“Uhm… I don’t know if this is weird but can I put my arm around you? You kinda look like you could use a hug,” the boy said hesitantly.

Even swallowed. Not sure about what to say, he just nodded.

The boy shuffled over and slowly let his arm slide around Even’s shoulders pulling him in softly. Everything started to feel tingly and warm and nice. Somehow, the feeling caused Even to completely let his guard down and melt into the boy’s side with no shame.

The boy hummed into his hair. After a few seconds, he said: “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Even said slowly. “I mean… There isn’t much to say. I’m bipolar and coming out of a depressive episode. This is my first day back and I became overwhelmed.”

The boy hugged him a little tighter. “I can understand why that would be overwhelming. We’ll just hug it out then.” Even felt him smiling against his head.

They sat there silently for at least five minutes before Even said: “I’ve seen you before, you know? Yesterday, at the skate park.”

“Really? This must be destiny then,” the boy chuckled into him. “Also, you dropped your paperback in the hallway before you bolted out of the building. That’s why I ran after you in the first place.” He reached over to his right, picked the sketch book up from the ground and gently placed it in Evens lap.

“Oh my god, did you look inside?” Even buried his face in his left hand. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“I didn’t, relax.” the boy laughed. “Is that your diary?”

“No… It’s my sketch book. For me, that’s even more personal than a diary.”

“You can draw? That’s impressive. The best I can do is stick figures.” The boy examined him for a few seconds as if he was looking for something. “Maybe one day you’ll trust me enough to show me one of your sketches.”

Even looked up at him for a moment. “What’s your name?”

“Isak.”

“Maybe, one day I’ll show you one of them, Isak.”

The boy smiled. “And your name is?”

“Even.”

“Okay, Even.” Isak smiled smugly. “Would you like me to bring you home? I won’t take no for an answer. I want to make sure you’re okay.” He seemed hesitant but at the same time so determined. It was baffling.

Even nodded quietly.

 

 

 

The tram ride had been nothing but nice. They had talked about college, about how Isak was a pre-med in his first year and about how Even wanted to direct movies one day. On the way from the tram station, they had stopped by the store and gotten frozen pizzas. Even had let slip that he didn’t have any food at home. Isak seemed to know way more about mental health than the average person.

 

 

They were sitting in the kitchen, eating the last bits of their pizzas. “How come you know how to handle a person with a mental illness so well?” Even asked after a moment of silence.

Isak went quiet for a moment. “I’ve had my share of depression when I was in high school,” he finally said. “It took me a while to come out of the closet and before I did, I overthought everything so much that I was sleep deprived and anxious enough to go and see the school nurse about it. Also, my mom is schizophrenic. And one of my best buddies’ mom is bipolar, too, so I know bits and pieces.”

“That’s quite a lot of personal experience for a young pre-med.”

“I know right?” Isak snorted. “Sometimes it’s nice to have the background knowledge, but sometimes I just get angry at all the naïve pre-meds who don’t get it and still think they should become doctors.”

“Makes sense, I guess. I sometimes get that feeling with freshers who think that just because they post stories on Instagram they know how to film. It’s ridiculous.”

Isak laughs. It’s gorgeous. How can someone’s laugh be so exhilarating? Talking to him, being with him, was so easy. Even wanted him to stay in his kitchen forever. Or, even better, in his bed. _How creepy am I_ , Even thought.

 

Then, Isak’s phone rang. “Hei, Eskild.” An annoyed look spread on his face as the other person was speaking. “Jeez, Eskild, again? Okay, I’ll be home in fifteen. Ha det!”

Isak looked as if someone was standing on his foot. “I have to go,” he sighed. “My flat mate locked himself out with the laundry and he has to go to work in half an hour.”

“That’s okay,” Even replied with the attempt of a genuine smile. “I think I should head to bed anyways.”

“Okay, let me give you my number though. Maybe we could meet up again. I mean, this has been really nice. And, I still want to see one of those sketches.” Isak winked as he said the last sentence. This boy was everything.

Even couldn’t stop smiling as Isak hovered over his arm scribbling his phone number on it. _I feel like I’m back in high school, all giddy and stuff._

 

When Isak was done tying his shoes, he got up on his tiptoes and brushed a tiny kiss onto Even’s cheek before pulling him into a hug. Even can’t remember ever having felt like this. This was beyond words.

Just before Even could melt into Isak’s arms completely, the boy retreated and opened the door.

“See you around,” he said before he disappeared into the dark hallway.

“See you around,” Even replied, but Isak was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like. I'd love to talk to you guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. chapter 3 :) 
> 
> This one is a tad longer
> 
> Also: slight smut warning

**Isak Guardian Angel**

_Thursday, 08:13_

Thanks for everything yesterday <3

This is Even btw

Oh, wow. You’re up early.

How are you feeling?

Better, thanks

Yeah, I’ve got Uni at 9

Me too. There should be laws against this.      

Did your flat mate make it to work on time?

Yes, just barely, though

Glad to hear it

Well, he would have deserved it if he didn’t

This was the third time

You’re way too kind for him ;)

I am

Wow, you didn’t even hesitate for a second :D

Well, if you had to sleep while he had a tinder date over, you’d know why I’m the kindest person to have ever walked this earth

Haha tmi

Sorry

No worries

Well, I’ve gotta run

c u around

Pleasure texting with you, Even <3

<3

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

It was Friday and Even was standing in the cafeteria on his own. All of his friends had managed not to put any lectures into their schedule on Fridays. Except Even, that is. Fridays were the only days where his favorite professor emeritus held lectures. This semester, they were about constructing love stories in film. There was no way Even was gonna miss out on that.

So he stood there by himself scanning the crowd for familiar faces. When his eyes landed on Isak, his felt his face light up instantly. The boy sat at a table with three other guys. Even approached them with his tray in both hands.

“Hei,” he said shyly. “Would it be okay if I sat with you?”

Isak turned his head and broke into a huge smile when he saw even. “Hei, Even! Of course!”

“Thanks.”

He sat down and looked around hesitantly. He recognized one of the guys as the skater from the park with the bushy eyebrows. Then there was a blond guy who was building something out of straws and a guy with dark skin who was pushing food around on his plate like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen.

“I’m Even,” Even said.

“Jonas”

“Mahdi”

“Magnus”

Isak just smiled at him. “How are you?”

“Good, thanks.” Even replied. “Kinda lonely, I guess, because none of my friends deem it necessary to go to Uni on a Friday.”

“Well, we’re here every Friday.” Isak smiles. “Feel free to sit with us.” Magnus’ straw-tower collapses and scatters into all of its individual components, half of which now lay on the ground. “If you can bear these idiots, that is,” Isak adds. “But I’m here, so that’s a bonus, right?” Even could lose himself in that smug smile.

“Sorry, where exactly do you guys know each other from?” the straw-tower guy asks.

“Well,” Even begins. “I had my foot amputated a month ago and Isak and his class were there to watch.”

The guys stare at him.

“I’m wearing a prosthesis now.”

Even looks over to Isak who is trying his best to maintain a straight face. The guys are still staring, horrified.

“How did that happen?” Mahdi brings out.

“I stepped on a landmine in Tromsø during summer break,” Even explains. “It’s been really exhausting working with the physio therapist these last few weeks but I’m starting to get the hang of it. So, you can barely see I’m limping anymore. And the aluminum technology has become pretty advanced over the last few years, so it’s not as bad as it sounds.”

The table fell silent. Isak was struggling to keep his face straight visibly now. Even couldn’t help but smile into his hand. That’s what busted them.

“What the fuck?” Jonas cried. “You were kidding?”

Isak and Even broke into laughter. “Yes, I was kidding.”

“You can’t make jokes about stuff like that?” Mahdi pouted.

“Sorry guys, I couldn’t help myself.”

Now the others were laughing, too, shaking their heads in disbelief.

It was a good lunch.

 

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

**Isak Guardian Angel**

_Friday 17:37_

So, your friends are cool :)

The best :)

Thanks for keeping us company today <3

I really enjoy being around you.

Also it was really fucking great to see you smiling and joking so much. Glad to see you’re doing better.

Aw thanks.

But aren’t you the ones who saved me from eating all by my lonesome?

Technically, yes :)

But, you have no idea how unbearable these idiots can become if left among themselves

Didn’t you just say they were the best?

Haha, I did

And they are.

Still dumbasses though

I know the feeling :)

When can I see you again?

Hm… Today and tomorrow night I already have plans with my friends, but how about I take you to dinner Sunday night to say thank you for being my guardian angel on Wednesday?

Sounds heavenly!

I’ll pick you up at 7?

(If you are bold enough to give me your address)

Perfect.

And yes, I’m incredibly bold. You have no idea :)

Alright then :)

See you on Sunday <3

See you on Sunday <3

Can’t wait

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

 

It was Saturday night and Even was at some college party with his squad. Usually, he didn’t like to go to parties right after coming out of an episode, but this house was half a mile from his own flat, which meant he could leave whenever he wanted, and it had a porch, which was a huge bonus when everything became overwhelming.

It was noisy and it smelled of weed. Most of the boys where on the dance floor while Even and Mikael were hanging out in the kitchen.

“Would you date a girl with press-on nails?” Mikael asked, opening a beer can.

“Press-on nails?”

“Yeah.”

Even lifted his eyebrows. “That’s weirdly specific. Are we talking about one particular girl or is this just a general question?”

Mikael let his eyes wander across the room. “Maybe a bit of both?”

Even followed his gaze. “Hm… I would say generally I’m not a fan of the idea, but for some it might fit their esthetic, I guess. I don’t know. I wouldn’t not hit on someone because of their choice of nail care…?” He stopped talking for a second when he saw the short blond girl with the press-on French nails leaning against the wall next to the dance floor. “Is that her? The blond one?”

“Yep…” Mikael admitted looking down. “She is in one of my classes and she honestly has the most interesting thoughts on our topics. She is so smart, you have no idea.”

“Go talk to her,” Even urged.

“Nah, I don’t know.”

“Oh, come on!”

“I don’t want to leave you alone, Ev.”

“I’ll manage, Mik. I was just about to go on the porch for a bit anyways.”

“Ok… Wish me luck,” Mikael said as he made his way out of the kitchen.

 

 

The porch was nice. It had a bench, a few flower pots and fairy lights. Even leaned against the wall and let his head fall back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cold, fresh air. Things were getting better. He felt awake and more or less content. For just having gotten out of an episode, that was pretty good.

Even heard the porch door slide open. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Isak closed the door behind him and walked towards him with a huge grin on his face. _Isak is here._ This party was just getting way better than anticipated.

“Hei,” Isak said happily.

“Hei!” Even replied, surprised. “I didn’t think I would see you before tomorrow.”

“Same.” Isak shrugged. He looked to the ground for a second, then up: “But I’m kinda happy to see you here. How are you feeling?”

“I was feeling quite good,” Even started. “But, now I’m feeling fucking amazing.” He just couldn’t help grinning like an idiot.

“You look really good today,” Isak smiled shyly.

“You look good every day,” Even replied bashfully, biting back his bottom lip. _Did I really just say that?_

Isak took the hint and stepped closer. “Is that so?” he asked smugly, not taking his eyes off Even’s.

“You have no idea.” Even whispered, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Was this really happening?

Isak was inches away from him now.

Fighting his own nervousness, Even dared to bring his hand up to Isak’s hip. He saw Isak swallow, eyes wide and fond.

“Isak?” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You can.”

 

So he did. He pulled Isak in by his hip until their lips touched. First, innocent and careful. It was like heaven. The music from inside faded and everything became a beautiful blurry mess.

Even brought his left hand up into Isak’s hair as he deepened the kiss. Isak now had both his hands on Even’s neck, gently stroking through his hair. He tasted of beer and potato chips, but at the same time it was the most beautiful thing Even ever had the pleasure to taste. It couldn’t get any better than this. Passionate and heated, but soft and gentle at the same time.

It didn’t take long for Even to become uncomfortable in his pants. He could feel Isak being hard against him, as well.

He forced himself away from the boy and looked him in the eyes. He was the most beautiful mess Even had ever seen. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Isak just swallowed. Then, he leaned back in and crashed his lips onto Even’s once more. Even just melted into him. It felt like being completed, when you hadn’t even known you were missing something.

Even broke the kiss once more. Isak pouted.

Even brought their foreheads together and stared into Isak’s eyes. “Isak.” He brought out.

“Even.” Isak answered mockingly.

This boy was everything.

“I mean, I know, technically, we’ve only known each other for, like, four days, but…” Even exhaled deeply, “what do you think about going to my place? It’s only a ten minute walk from here, max, and we’d have less of an audience… because the situation in both our pants could possibly develop into something quite embarrassing if we continue like this. Especially, because any of the 200 people in there could come out at any time.” he was rambling.

Nervousness rose in Even’s chest once again. Had he gone too far?

Isak smiled and pressed another short kiss on Even’s lips. “Let’s get out of here, then.”

 

 

 

 

They walked to Even’s apartment hand in hand. Even was baffled by how much of an at-home-feeling a single hand could radiate. There was no way he was ever going to let this boy go voluntarily. Every once in while they stopped and kissed. Under a street lamp, against a wall, groping each other against a fence like teenagers.

 

 

 

 

They walked into Even’s room making out. Isak was stumbling backwards with Even’s hands steadying him on his back. They lost their sweaters fairly quickly and now they were standing there, in the middle of his room, kissing, chest against chest, hands fumbling with the other’s belt.

Even broke away from Isak’s lips and buried his face in Isak’s neck and started kissing his soft skin there. He smelled so good.

Isak managed to open Even’s pants first. As he felt his hands on his dick, he breathed in through his nose and kissed Isak’s neck even deeper. He walked Isak back until he finally reached his bed and pushed the boy onto it gently. Then, he pulled at Isak’s pants and threw them onto the ground sloppily. He couldn’t bear not having his skin against his, so he crashed down onto him kissing him deeply, this time taking Isak’s dick in his right hand, squeezing it slightly. Isak gasped at that, breaking the kiss.

There they were, getting each other off like a some horny teenagers, kissing sloppily, panting into each other’s mouths. They both came only a few seconds apart, creating a joint mess between their chests.

“Fuck!” Even panted, dropping himself next to Isak on the bed.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Isak laughed, repeating Even’s words from before. He looked so fond.

“So… Sex before the first date, huh?” Even chuckled. “This is really not at all how I imagined this would go.”

Isak narrowed his eyebrows. “Do you regret it?”

“No.” Even smiled.

“Good.” Isak smiled back. “I don’t either.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, you guys (whoop whoop).
> 
> So, I only read through this once after writing, bc I wanted you guys to have it before next week (I'm away with no laptop and hardly any wifi until Sunday night), so I apologize for mistakes and such. I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> Also, smut warning again. I couldn't resist. Actually, this chapter was supposed to be just fluff, but it felt kinda natural. You know how it is....
> 
> Have fun reading.

When Even woke up, Isak was still asleep. Not even sleeping with his mouth open changed anything about how incredibly hot this guy was. It had been a long time since Even had felt infatuated like this.

Even shuffled out of the bed quietly and tiptoed out of his room, grabbing a sweater and sweatpants on the way.

Mikael was sitting at the kitchen table working on his laptop. “Morning,” Even grumbled as he opened the fridge.

“Morning,” Mikael smiled.

Even took out some eggs and crème fraiche and started to scramble the eggs in a bowl.

“Is there a specific reason for there being two pairs of shoes in front of your door?” Mikael inquired with a smug expression on his face.

Even froze for a second. Then, he smiled bashfully and turned around. “Uhm… well, there might be an incredibly hot guy in my bed.”

Mikael’s eyes widened. “What? Seriously?” He broke out laughing. “I just assumed you let someone crash. I wanted to tease you. Since when do you do one-night-stands?”

“I still don’t,” Even shot back. “I mean… At least I really hope it wasn’t one. Also, we’ve known each other before last night and I feel like we hit it off, so… I don’t know? I hope he feels the same way I guess?”

Mikael’s mouth stood wide open. “Oh my god, Even. Are you, like, in love or something? I didn’t even know you liked someone. Why is this the first time I hear about the guy?”

Even giggled. “Chill, Mik. I’ve only known him for a few days and, actually, you have seen him before. Remember the guy I sketched in the skate park the other day?”

Mikael still looked baffled.

Even told him the whole story. How he met Isak on the first day back at Uni, how he had helped him calm down after a panic attack, the long talks on the tram and in the kitchen and how they ran into each other at the party just one day before their first date was supposed to happen.

Mikael smiled fondly through all of it. Finally, he said: “Well, Even, you’re definitely in love.”

Even looked to the ground. “It’s way too early to say something like that, Mik.” He pressed his lips together and looked up at Mikael. “But I guess I kinda am? It’s kinda scary to feel this way after only a few days.”

“I mean, he sounds like a cool guy, so maybe this is just one of those perfect stories. You could be lucky.” Mikael shrugged.

“Let’s hope so.” Even smiled carefully.

“Well good luck with your breakfast. Tell me how it goes, will ya? I’ll be at Adam’s studying.”

Then, Mikael got up and left the kitchen.

 

 

 

As he was pouring the eggs from the pan into a bowl he heard a noise from the corridor. He turned around and saw Isak walking towards him in a pair of sweatpants he recognized as his own and no shirt. Even smiled at him fondly. He looked so beautiful with his messy hair and grumpy morning look and if Even stared at his blank chest for a while longer than necessary, nobody had to know.

“Hey,” Even brought out. “I was just about to bring you breakfast.”

Isak didn’t stop in his tracks. He didn’t answer either. He just walked towards him until he buried himself in Even’s sweater giving him the warmest, most fond hug he had ever gotten. He closed his arms around Isak and buried his face into Isak’s neck. It was the best feeling in the world. A feeling of being at home.

“So… you guys have pretty thin walls,” Isak smiled into his shoulder.

“You heard the entire conversation just now?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s embarrassing.” Even’s face turned red.

“No, it’s not.”

“No?”

“No,” Isak repeated. “But only because I feel the same way.”

Warmth spread in Even’s entire body. Who would’ve thought that one person could produce that much happiness in someone?

Isak loosened the hug a bit to look into Even’s eyes. “But that also means you’re stuck with me now.” It was the most adorable thing.

“I think I can live with that,” Even said fondly.

“Good,” Isak grinned. “And also I demand seeing your sketch.”

“You demand?” Even laughed.

“Yes, I demand,” Isak replied. “There’s one of me, isn’t there? So technically, I have the right to see it.”

Even grinned. “Fair point.”

He went over to the kitchen table and grabbed the paperback. He opened it to the page where his first sketch of Isak was (several more had been added over the course of the last days) and handed it over.

Isak’s eyes became wide as he looked at the drawing of himself. Then, he went over to Even and kissed him.

It was much more passionate than Even had expected. He was startled for a moment, then he reciprocated and things became heated. Their tongues played with each other zealously and their hands grabbed the other’s clothes.

Isak placed his hands between Even’s thighs from behind and heaved him onto the counter skillfully. Without giving Even time to wonder how much Isak worked out to be able to lift him up like that, Isak pulled Even’s shirt off and started kissing down his chest. Before Even could fully fathom what was happening, Isak already had his mouth on his dick and it felt so good! Even let his head rest against the top shelves and closed his eyes. He let his hands glide through Isak’s perfect hair and tucked it slightly whenever his feelings overwhelmed him. That boy knew exactly what he was doing and if he continued like that, Even knew, he wouldn’t last very long.

“Isak.” Even panted, looking down at him again.

“Hm?” Isak hummed without stopping.

“I think I’m gonna…”

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind.” Isak grinned at him before swallowing him whole again.

Those big green eyes, all dilated with lust, it was too much. “Fuck!” Even came and Isak just took everything Even gave him. He was a panting mess, sitting on the kitchen counter next to his cold breakfast.

Isak pulled him down again so that Even was leaning against the counter, and stepped between his legs.

“Hi,” he grinned, both arms on Even’s lower back.

Even didn’t know what to say so he just put his arms around Isak’s neck and kissed him again. He tasted of cum and morning but Even didn’t care.

When he felt Isak’s hard-on through his pants he broke the kiss. “How about we go back to the bedroom to take care of you and then have these delicious, cold eggs in bed after?”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

 

 

“Do you still want to go on our date tonight?”

“I’ve been looking forward to that for days now, you’re not gonna rob me of that, are you?”

Even laughed. “Of course not. I’ve got quite big plans made out for tonight. I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to go.”

Isak narrowed his eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t I want to go? I thought spending the whole day in bed with you cuddling would have convinced you that I wanted to be with you.” Isak let his hand trail over Even’s arm as if to reassure him.

Even smiled. “That’s actually not what I meant.” He leaned over to brush a small kiss on Isak’s forehead. “But it’s still nice to hear that you still feel like being with me.”

“I told you, you’re stuck with me now.”

“Yep. But that also means you’re stuck with me.”

“I can live with that.” Isak smiled into Even’s chest. “But, what did you mean, then?”

“Well, we’d have to get up and shower. And, worst of all, we’d have to pause the cuddling.”

Isak looked up at Even. “Can I hold your hand during our date?”

“You can.”

“And, can we shower together?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then, I’m okay with it.” Isak grinned.

Even was sure that no one could smile as beautifully as this boy. He could probably melt the poles with that grin.

“Perfect. Let’s do it, then.”

“Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end... (Or a new beginning?)
> 
> Well, anyways, thanks so much for reading! Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think. 
> 
> If you want to talk more, feel free to dm me on tumblr (chris-jordyn).


End file.
